Taken
by Elementress
Summary: Lan Fan complains that Greed has taken Ling from her, and ends up confessing to a very happy prince. -oneshot-


I'm on a total oneshot roll today... Oh dear. Let's see... I don't own FMA, but if I did, I'd feel accomplished and awesome, and totally fulfilled in life. XD

TAKEN

_a lingreedfan (haha) oneshot_

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad."

"You have taken the young lord from me, Greed. I cannot forgive you."

"You don't know _anything_, do you? He's not gone. He's still here." Greed pointed to his chest, and Lan Fan merely glared at him and looked away. The two were sitting at the fire they'd made, and had just set up camp. It seemed like only days ago that Lan Fan had met Greed, realizing what Ling had done.

"Why do you even care so much? He's just your master. You just have to protect him, and I'm pretty much doing that for you. So really you should be grateful that a nice guy like me is giving you a break from your job." Greed grinned, but it was more like a silent laugh, as if he was sniggering at Lan Fan.

Lan Fan didn't answer him. She merely looked away, and in the light of the fire, it almost looked as if behind her mask her face was reddening. She was thankful that it was hidden, but not for long. Greed scooted toward her and took off the mask, but not before Lan Fan was able to slice at him with one of her blades. He looked down at his skin, seeing it go back to normal from where it had momentarily turned to carbon, and said,

"Too late." Greed grinned and took the mask, going back to his seat across from her, threatening to throw it into the fire. Lan Fan gasped, and reached out for it.

"You can have it back when you answer my question. Besides, you're far too cute when you blush like that, toots. I think I could get used to hanging around you."

Lan Fan's eyes narrowed. "Don't speak to me like that."

Greed merely raised an eyebrow and waved the mask over the fire once more, mimicking that he accidentally almost dropped it. Lan Fan's eyes widened this time, and she finally spoke, though hesitantly.

"I know... he's my master. Maybe that's why I want to protect him so badly, mainly from you. You're rude, and you've taken him from me. You could hurt him, and I wouldn't be able to do a thing without hurting him as well-"

"I need this body to get what I want. I don't plan on hurting him."

"You _say_ that, but I cannot trust you. You're a homunculus, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, here we go again with the anti-homunculus comments. Listen here, your master willingly gave this body up for me, so don't go taking it out on me. You wanna complain, take it to him."

"That would be improper."

"But you didn't say you didn't have any complaints."

"No, I didn't. I have told you already that I hate you, and if I could, I would kill you right now."

"But that's selfish, isn't it? Especially when this is what your master _wanted_."

"I doubt he wanted to be consumed by a bigheaded homunculus like you."

"Woah, now, aren't we getting fei-"

"Shut up, homunculus. When the young lord is emperor-"

"You sound like you have a lot of confidence in him."

Lan Fan, face no longer hidden by the mask, felt herself blush a bit more, and turned away from the fire, breaking eye contact with Greed.

"You _like_ him, don't you? Every time I mention something like that, you get all defensive and your face gets all red." Greed prodded, a grin growing on his face, clearly gloating.

"You don't know anything about-" Lan Fan's face got redder, and her hand clamped over her mouth.

"I knew it. You _do_ lo-"

"Stop it!" Lan Fan yelled, and then, ever so quietly, continued, "You don't understand. It's impossible. Even if... even if the young master felt the same about... well, it's not in the customs. It would dishonour his entire clan, if he were to..." her voice got even softer, and her eyes sadder, as she hugged her knees and looked into the fire, "...marry a commoner, much less his own bodyguard. It would be improper."

"How do you know? When he's emperor, he could do whatever he wanted, right?" Greed asked, once again scooting closer to Lan Fan. She didn't even seem to notice this time, or perhaps she just didn't mind at this point. "So if he wanted, he could change the rules. He could write a new law, saying that he could marry only one woman, and the one he wanted."

Lan Fan was shocked, because she hadn't mentioned the one-wife-from-each-clan rule to Greed. "How did you-" but she was interrupted by Greed's lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled away. "I-"

"I love you, Lan Fan. Not even a homunculus could take that away." It was then that she knew, though she was talking to Greed, he was doing this for Ling, and Ling had taken over after he found out how Lan Fan felt.

"Greed..." she said softly, "Perhaps you aren't as greedy as you think."

XxxxxxxxX

So, what do you think? Reviews would be awesome, because I didn't really know at first how this would turn out. ^^; it's the first time I've written something like this, one-on-one like that, with Greed and Lan Fan no less. I think I usually have a pretty good grasp on the FMA characters but I have my doubts about this one, so please, please let me know what you think! :3


End file.
